


Potter’s Custom Brooms & Servicing

by SleepGlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Brooms, Cumshot, Frottage, Gratuitous phallic symbolism, Intercrural Sex, James really likes brooms, Jegulus, M/M, No one has sex with a broom, Regulus really likes James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9931094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepGlue/pseuds/SleepGlue
Summary: James Potter has just opened a broom shop and Regulus Black comes to pay him a visit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think it bears repeating that no one has sex with a broom.

“Very nice, Potter.” A smooth voice swept in from the door followed by tall man in deep purple robes. His black hair was tied back into a knot at the base of his neck with one jet black piece curled at his jaw. “Are you actually selling any of these or is this just another flagrant display of your father’s new money?”

“Regulus.” James greeted the man and didn’t bother to hide the way he rolled his eyes. “Everything’s for sale...except this one.” He jerked a thumb over his shoulder to indicate an older Nimbus 1500 that looked to have been kept in fair condition and recently polished. The name POTTER stood out in gold stamped along the head of the broomstick. 

“I suppose even you understand when selling a broom like that would be a liability.” Regulus sneered as he inspected the Nimbus from where he stood at the center of the shop before looking to James with one dark brow arched. James smirked when their eyes met. 

Maintaining his sour look, Regulus set a pair of fine dragonskin gloves in pearlescent black on the counter when he approached, and was silent a moment as he inspected the various waxes, polishes, and chamois. “I noticed the Blue Streaks in the window. Is that some fantasy of yours to have the whole line displayed like that?”

“That’s not the best part,” James said, answering the question with smirk. “Come here.” He straightened up and moved around the counter, gesturing to Regulus with a small jerk of his chin on his way to the back wall.

Regulus was silent a moment as took it all in. Slowly, the tight line of his lips parted into a small ‘o’ and he said softly, “These are…”

“I’ve been working on these for months. All custom, each one is unique.” A rack centered against the wall had been set up to display a small collection of broomsticks stacked from floor to ceiling in no apparent order, each cradled in its own padded brackets with specifics printed on a small label pinned to the left. “Sirius has the prototype for this one,” James explained. “It boasts a sharp turn radius and a braking charm that won’t wear out after six months.” He swept one finger down over the middle broomstick without actually touching it and adjusted several of the neatly uniform twigs near the end. The wood had been stained a lovely, deep red and gleamed from careful polishing so that James could see himself and Regulus reflected in one of the black knots at the head. The broom beneath it was much shorter, with an elegant curve to the black walnut frame and rich golden stirrups set further back along the tail. James’ eyes moved down towards it with excitement and pride shining in his dark eyes. “This one’s designed for chasers. It’s a fast ride and the smoothest you’ll ever have,” he explained, throwing a wink back at Regulus. 

Regulus no longer looked snobbish. Amusement shone in his eyes, but his smirk still had a sharp edge to it. He had moved closer to James at some point during his spiel and without ceremony he had one hand on James’ elbow. “You always get so _excited_ talking about your toys,” he mused softly. 

The emphasis on the word _excited_ drew a bit of colour to James’ dark cheeks and he shrugged without drawing himself away from Regulus. “I love the sport,” he huffed, “and they’re not _toys_.”

“Oh, I know. They’re much, much more than that to you, aren’t they?” The hand on James’ arm slipped around to press at his lower back as Regulus stepped forward. James flattened one hand against the velvet backing of the display, careful not to smudge his sweating fingers over the broomsticks and Regulus moved so that he was behind the other man. “You’ve just oiled that one, haven’t you?” Regulus asked, then breathed in deeply behind James’ ear. “I can smell it on the handle and on your skin.”

James shivered as the younger man pressed his nose against the soft skin behind his ear. “Wait,” James croaked, mouth suddenly dry. He wet his lips and reached for the wand in his pocket. Without looking over his shoulder, James made a lazy swish that bolted the shop door. 

“I thought you’d like the risk,” Regulus whispered and nipped at the back of James’ neck, causing him to shiver again. He took another deep breath in James’ wild hair and pressed forward against his back, his erection hard and hot along the back of James’ thigh even through his muggle jeans and Regulus’ robes. “Are you still thinking about your brooms, James?” Regulus palmed the front of his jeans. “The feeling of sanded oak beneath your fingertips?” He gave a pleasant hum as his fingers ran down the line of James’ cock. “The slick of oil on a rag, soaking in and staining that beautiful handle there?” His fingers rounded down over the bulge of James’ balls beneath an unrelenting seam. 

“Reg,” James gasped. His leg twitched and earned him a chuckle from over his shoulder. “Don’t tease.”

“I’m not, I’m waiting for you to concentrate.” Fingers circled lightly beneath his balls, relying on the rough fabric for friction. Regulus whispered, “You love this, don’t you?” He pressed his middle finger approximately over James’ asshole. “You’ve got a shop full of beautiful brooms and the only thing that would make you happier is if you could get _fucked_ while you admire your own work,” Regulus said softly, the expletive articulated cleanly in his posh accent. James groaned in response and Regulus palmed him again, demanding, “isn’t that right?”

“Shit. Yes, alright?” James hissed through clenched teeth as he raised his eyes to focus on one beautifully polished shaft in particular. “Fuck me right here, Reg.” He raised his other hand so that he was braced against the display, the smell of wood and oil and the heat of Regulus’ body behind him quickly becoming overwhelming. 

Regulus nosed behind his ear again, breath warm as it rolled down James’ neck, and expertly thumbed open his fly. James made a series of increasingly soft noises as Regulus worked him in one fist until his cock was leaking and Regulus drew away without warning to shove down his jeans and pants. Delighted, James laughed and let his back bow so that his ass rubbed back against Regulus’ erection. He managed to elicit a groan and the next moment there was the soft pop of a stopper and two fingers, warm and slick, slid up from James’ balls and circled around his asshole. 

“Do you always carry around lube in your pocket?” James laughed suddenly. Regulus clicked his tongue disapprovingly and pressed both fingers inside James just to shut him up.

“Flaxseed oil,” he explained. “You mentioned needing it for my brother’s broom.”

“Oh, that’s right.” Placated, James hummed softly and rocked backward, showing no indication of discomfort around Regulus’ fingers. Regulus nonetheless used more care to prepare James than he had pushing inside him. He stroked James gently from inside, coaxing only whimpers out of a man who normally had so much to say. 

The longer Regulus worked on James the more persistent the ache of his own hard cock became. When he finally opened the front of his robes and dropped his trousers down around his ankles Regulus nudged his cock eagerly against the James’ thighs. James gasped for effect and Regulus felt a tug at his core. “You like that? Can you feel how hard you make me?” Regulus asked. With his cock steadied in one fist he slid the head slowly through the slicked crease of James’ ass, letting himself catch slightly over his stretched hole to provoke a real gasp. 

“Fuck!” James growled and wiggled his hips back against Regulus’ cock. “Reg… get it in me already.” Regulus pressed the swollen head against the back of James’ balls for a moment, trying to regain composure, but James clenched his thighs tightly together suddenly and Regulus swore in French. 

“A fast broom’s not the only thing you like to have between your legs these days, is it?” Regulus asked when he had enough of a mind to roll his hips and fuck into those thighs, one arm wrapped around the front of James’ chest and his other fist curled around the gorgeous curve of his cock, sliding his dark foreskin back and circling his thumb over the head, sticky with precome. “You need this so badly,” Regulus groaned, his lips just behind James’ ear. “I need you too, James.” Regulus squeezed tightly around the other man as he thrust into him again and again. The brooms against the wall rattled in their brackets each time James took another pounding and he gave a delighted, breathless laugh when his hand slipped and he caught himself on the particularly thick handle of the black walnut. 

“That’s right, hold on tight,” Regulus encouraged James when he saw how his knuckles turned white around the broom. The fist pumping James’ cock was as unrelenting as the hard length of Regulus shoved deep inside him, thrusting shallow and fast with desperation. He shed the last of his self-control and drove too hard into James, causing them both to cry out. Regulus’ movements stuttered when he came. The hot flood of come inside James spurred on his own climax and he swore as sticky strings of white shot onto the pristine brooms nearer to the floor. Regulus continued rocking into James, but he had slowed down and was just enjoying the slick slide of his spent cock moving so easily. When he finally pulled out he saw the way James shivered as come and oil leaked down his thighs. 

“You liked that, didn’t you?” Regulus asked as he leaned over James again and pressed a kiss to the shell of his ear and James let out an unsteady breath. 

“No,” James said weakly and without any conviction, “look what you’ve made me do.” He gestured to the soiled broomsticks and chuckled along with Regulus before turning around for a proper kiss. James straightened up, bringing them to the same height, and pressed a hand flat between Regulus’ shoulders as their mouths moved lazily together. When they parted James blinked several times behind the thick lenses of his glasses and Regulus grinned. 

“Pull your pants up, Potter,” he teased and James snorted, looking away. After a couple quick utterances of _Scorgify_ the two men dressed and without acknowledging it, moved closer together again. James aimed a cleaning spell at the brooms they had ruined, but frowned as he inspected the collection. 

“I’m going to have to come in early tomorrow to polish those,” James sighed and slipped his arm into Regulus’. 

“Absolutely not.” Regulus shot James a sharp glare and tugged him closer as they moved toward the door. “You’ve already spent so much time getting this shop open I had to come in just to shag you.”

“Don’t act like it was so awful,” James laughed. He changed the sign on the door from ‘Open’ to ‘Closed’ and locked the shop back up after they were out in the street. James turned to Regulus with a playful smirk and kissed his cheek. “The pain in my arse says you enjoyed yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks as always to [BluBerd](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBerd) and [Marmeladeskies](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies)!


End file.
